


Silence

by DeceptionsMistriss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Azalea Potter - Freeform, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Neville Longbottom, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, No Slash, Rare Pairings, Songfic, Soulmates, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptionsMistriss/pseuds/DeceptionsMistriss
Summary: What is a soulmate but a connection, a bond? Sparked by a touch, solidified by a kiss... A collection of drabbles of harry potter characters, mostly rare pairings. NO SLASH!
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter, Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Thorfinn Rowle, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange/Luna Lovegood, Regulus Black/Harry Potter, Rodolphus Lestrange/Harry Potter, Rodolphus Lestrange/Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Preface

What is a soulmate but a connection, a bond?

Sparked by a touch, solidified by a kiss...

Yeah, I'd rather be a lover than a fighter (fighter)  
'Cause all my life, I've been fighting  
Never felt a feeling of comfort, oh  
And all this time, I've been hiding  
And I never had someone to call my own, oh nah  
I'm so used to sharing  
Love only left me alone  
But I'm at one with the silence

I found peace in your violence  
Can't tell me there's no point in trying  
I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long  
I found peace in your violence  
Can't tell me there's no point in trying  
I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long

I've been quiet for too long  
I've been quiet for too long  
I found peace in your violence  
Can't tell me there's no point in trying  
I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long

I'm in need of a savior (savior), but I'm not asking for favors  
My whole life, I've felt like a burden  
I think too much, and I hate it  
I'm so used to being in the wrong, I'm tired of caring  
Loving never gave me a home, so I'll sit here in the silence

I found peace in your violence  
Can't tell me there's no point in trying  
I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long  
I found peace in your violence  
Can't tell me there's no point in trying  
I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long

I've been quiet for too long  
I've been quiet for too long  
I found peace in your violence  
Can't tell me there's no point in trying  
I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long

This will be a multi-chapter collection on one-shots with rare parings. NO SLASH!


	2. Luna and Rabastan

**_Yeah, I'd rather be a lover than a fighter (fighter)_ **

A soulmate bond is triggered by a touch; a single brush of a hand against the skin or a grabbing of the wrist. Everyone knew that, the soulbond was treated above all else as a matter of life or death. It was taught to everyone. Every muggle born child, every half blood, every pure blood. It was a sacred bond between two souls. But that still doesn't explain how she got into this mess. 

Luna shook her head out to center herself. She needed to get her head in the game. She was currently being held hostage at wand point by a death eater that she didn't recognize. She looked around, trying to see where the others were. Everyone was spread out, and it looked like the only one not captured was Azalea, who was in the very center of the atrium with Lucius Malfoy of all people. She could faintly hear him taunting her, laughing at her. 

“Little Potter, were you really naive enough to think you could just waltz in here and gather your prophecy and just leave? Did you really think it would be that simple? That you really stood a chance against  _ us _ ? Just give us the prophecy and we’ll let you leave...”

Nelda called out, “NO! Azalea don't do it!”

Meanwhile, panic was starting to really sink in for her. She was a fourth year, and they were fully grown fully trained death eaters. She began to struggle and almost got out of her captor’s hold when he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back into his firm warm chest. What she didn't notice at first was that his bare hand touched the back of her neck, but after a second, both of them felt a spark of wild magic pass between them. 

Rabastan Lestrange was in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, down in the department of Mysteries atrium. He had been ordered there by Lucius, the pompous arse. But he had to listen to his orders, as he was his Lord’s second in command and his word was as good as law almost. He had captured one of Potter’s little friends, the small blonde one that he didn't immediately recognise. She must have been a new recruit for her little army she had going. 

He was ripped from his musings as the little witch almost got away. He reached out and grabbed her by her long wheat blonde hair, and yanked her back hard into his chest.

He murmured into her ear, “Little witch, you aren't going anywhere just quite yet.” 

He heard her whimper, but what he didn't know was that it was not from fear. Then, he felt the spark, the bond. Oh shit. He just soul bonded with Azalea Potter’s little friend. Well fuck. Subconsciously he curled himself around her, as if to protect her from the environment, from his counterparts, from himself. 

And then, all hell broke loose. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived at last. 

He had to protect her. She was his, dammit. His soulmate. He drug her away from the fight behind a wall and pinned her against it, shielding the most of her with his lithe tall body. 

She whimpered, this time, he knew, in a mixture of fear and confusion.

“Well hello there little witch. Or should I say, hello little  _ soulmate _ . It's lovely to meet you.”

“S-soulmate? What are you talking about?” her breath caught in her throat.

“Yes, soulmate. You are  **MINE** .”

Luna was in a full blown panic. She had finally met her soulmate, something she had always wanted and dreamed of since she was a little girl. And he was on the wrong side of the war. She looked up, straining, trying to see into his eyes. She didn't even know who he was. As she caught the sight of his death eater’s mask and flinched away, hard. 

He must have noticed as he moved to remove his intricately swirled silver mask, and the hood covering his now revealed to be, long jet black hair. She could now see his face clearly, and gazed into his seafoam green eyes. He was traditionally handsome, with his clean-shaven face that made him look much younger than he really was to be. She could see the darkness on his face, the hard look in his eyes. 

“Wh-Who are you?” 

She was trembling now, in complete fear. Who was he and what did he want with her?

He could feel her emotions rushing through the newly formed bond and moved to comfort her. She flinched away from his hand, as if he was about to strike her.

“It's okay little soulmate, I will not cause harm to you.”

“H-how will I know you will not? How can I trust you? I don't even know who you are! How can I trust you when you're on the side that will kill my very best friend for who she is? For when we are all wizards and witches. We are not our blood. We are people, we are humans. How can you not look at me with the same disdain when you know I am friends with not just pure bloods? When your side would kill me for being a blood traitor? When your leader will have me tortured for not following his ways? I  _ will not _ switch sides in this war. My sister in all but blood is the leader of my faction and I  _ will not _ betray her trust!” She finished firmly.

She would not, could not back down now. It was her stance on life. 

Hearing this he sighed and lowered his head to press his cheek on top of her hair, trying to think of a good response to her mini rant. She had some very good points. He just hoped she’d stay still long enough to not run away from him if he let her go for a second. He knew deep down that he would follow her, wherever she went. It seems she decided for him then.

“I go where you go. If you fight for Azalea, I fight for her too. I am yours, as much as you are mine too. You are the love that I crave, that I need.”

“But I don't even know who you are!”

“Oh little witch, where are my manors? My name is Rabastan Lestrange, at your service.”

She let out a gasp at the name. She knew  _ exactly _ who she was dealing with now. Oh my god, Nelda was never going to forgive her, even if she knew deep down she couldn't change or deny this. No one could. 

“But you're a death eater? A dark wizard! You’re one of You Know Who’s followers!”

In a soft voice, he said,

“But that’s where you are wrong.  **You** are my side. Screw Voldemort! You are my life now. I will follow you little witch, wherever you want to go, whether it be the light side or the dark side or even being neutral. I will do everything in my power to protect you no matter who I have to fight. Even if that means I will follow Dumbledore.” he finished with a grimace at the mere thought.

“Like I would ever follow that fool. My leader is my sister Azalea Potter.”

He lifted an eyebrow at that. Was she not a little lamb of the light side?

“Fine, I will join Azalea Potter’s side. If that's what you want, I shall truly follow you.”

She turned to look deeply into his eyes, searching to determine if he was not just placating her. 

He saw what she needed, and gently tucked a long lock of her flaxen hair behind her ear, and noticed that she was now blushing from the gentle touches. 

“My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm a fourth year ravenclaw.” she stuck out her hand to shake his.

“My name, little Luna, is Rabastan. I graduated as a slytherin. It's nice to finally know who my soulmate is, love.” she blushed even harder at this. He picked up her hand and held it in his, placing a gentle kiss into her inner wrist. 

She gazed into his seafoam eyes, drinking in everything about him, from his long black hair that rolled in gentle waves that reached down to where his shoulder blades met, to his aristocratic cheekbones to his tall 6’2’’ frame, compared to her shorter 5’3’’ body. She could tell that he was still too thin for his height, that the damage done from Azkaban was still not undone. 

She knew, from before Azkaban, that he had quite the powerful figure. 

Rabanstan was also drinking her in, from her long light golden blond hair that had the kind of airy quality, drifting with invisible winds that reached down to her waist, to her clear blue eyes that saw as if she saw everything and yet nothing. To her soft features, her facial expression was that of someone who's in the mitts of a dream, not in this reality. He drank in her soft pink lips, almost the color of rose petals, to the swan-like curve of her neck and her dainty shoulders and petite frame, her willowy curve and long legs. 

He took a step forward into her space and drew her into his body, as she wrapped her arms around his waist at last.

Rabastan tipped his head down, pressing a gentle yet passionate kiss to her lips.

**_Yeah, I’d rather be a lover than a fighter..._ **


	3. Azalea and Antonin

**‘Cause all my life, I’ve been fighting...**

  
  


Azalea looked at her best friend in abject horror as Hermione crumpled to the ground and writhed around on the ground. 

“Hermione  **NO** !” Azalea shouted, and did the only thing she could think of at the time.

She tackled the mystery wizard to the ground, effectively cutting off the spell long enough for her to quickly get away. She was barely moving though, which was not good. She didn't know what the spell was but it was bright purple and it had knocked the other witch down and unconscious. As she tackled the wizard to the ground, her bare hand brushed his forearm and they both froze.

The bond was there immediately, and she knew they both felt the effect of the soulbond connection. She started to pale dramatically. Oh god, oh no, oh god. Oh fuck. She didn't understand. How could this happen, to her, of all people? That damn blasted infamous Potter luck! Tears were starting to well up in the corners of her eyes and he must have noticed. 

“Shh shh darling don't worry about it, I’m here. I’m here love.” 

“Wha- What just happened? How could this happen?” she just kept muttering.

Antonin was stunned. He just soul bonded with a little witch. And it was fucking Potter of all people. In their tussle, he and her had been rolling around the floor and were now covered in dust and debris. He wiped the dust off of her cheek in a gentle touch, and she leaned into it.

He rolled them over, so he was on top of her, and settled his body down on top of her, as to comfort and calm her down with the easy pressure. 

Azalea was trying to calm herself down. This was definitely time to panic but she needed a clear head if she was going to get away from this dangerous wizard. But he was her soul bonded, her soulmate. Would he really hurt her? All she could see, all she could here, all she could smell, was him. 

He smelled of musk and sweat and dragonhide, but also had a spicy scent that she couldn't place, but it was intoxicating. She was now laying flat on her back, with him over top of her still, when he moved, to rest his forehead against her shoulder. Around them , the fighting picked up even more. She could hear shouting and curses flying in the distant background but right now she couldn't be bothered much. That was, until a bombarda spell hit the wall above them covering them in dust. It brought her back to reality. She pushed the heavier man off of her and scooted away, looking for an escape route. She  **had** to get away. She backed up against the wall, feeling trapped. He was two steps forward at all times, and he followed her movements, backing her into a corner. 

Antonin slid his hand around her waist, drawing her close to him again. 

“Come now little love you know you can't run away from me. I'll find you wherever you go.”

She was starting to worry. This man was tall, he was well over six foot, compared to her five foot two frame. She couldn't help that she was so short, she blamed the malnourishment from the Dursley’s treatment. 

She was muttering to herself in a whisper,

“Why? Why me? Why you? What is going on, I don't understand!”

He realized that she didn't really know fully about soulmates.

“What is going on? What is this feeling between us? Why is it there?”

Azalea inherently trusted her magic. It had never led her down the wrong path, it had always protected her from harm, always healed her. But this magic? This magic was new, was wild, was raw. She was beginning to understand that there was a connection between this mystery wizard.

“You're my soulmate, my bonded. You're made for me, you're mine! No one else will  **_ever_ ** touch you again, do you hear me little witch.”

She tried to push him away but he was much heavier and much stronger than her. When she pushed against his chest, he didn't budge even an inch. 

“You just cursed my best friend! You’ll hurt me too when you get the chance, I just know it. I’ll never trust you, I’ll never be yours!” Azalea shrieked, nearing hysteria. 

“You're fighting for the person who tried to kill me multiple times. The person who had continuously tried to kill me and my friends and failed every time too. The person who tortured me at every chance! How do I know you're not going to give me to him when you get the chance? How do I know you're not going to lead me to my doom, my death? How do i know you won't just offer me up the very second you get?”

Antonin growled out,

“Silly witch, you're  **_mine_ ** . No one else will ever so much as touch you again. Not even the Dark Lord. I will protect what is mine with my life. I’m very possessive after all. He is never going to touch you again. No one, but me, will touch you.”

“Then how do i know you will not be the one to kill me?”

He softly said in her ear, 

“I will  **_never_ ** hurt you.  **_Ever_ ** .”

He tilted her chin up gently, to meet his and placed a chaste kiss to her pink lips. This caused her to gasp out loud, and Antonin took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She struggled against his chest at first but leaned into the kiss finally.

“But who are you? I don't even know your name!”

“Antonin Dolohov, Russian wizard extraordinaire, at your service, my dear. Now will you stop fighting me? You don't have to anymore, I'll protect you.”

“All my life I’ve been fighting. I don't know anything else.”

**‘Cause all my life, I've been fighting**


	4. Sirius and Amelia

**Never felt a feeling of comfort, oh**

“Nice one Sirius! I can't believe you finally slept with that huffpuff girl! I would have thought she would have held out longer. Now I owe Peter 10 galleons.” 

“Wait, you two were betting on me sleeping with her?” Sirius asked his best mate, James Potter.

They were walking into the common room, as they had just finished having dinner. 

“Well yeah, you  **_have_ ** slept through most of our year’s girls, Sirius.” James replied with a smug grin.

On overhearing that, a certain sixth year girl, Amelia Bones, got up in a huff and left the room to head up to the girl’s dormitory. Sirius followed her with his eyes, trailing after her as she marched up the spiral staircase. She  **_always_ ** did that. Every time he entered the room, she would glare at him and leave. Or, she would look like she smelled something rotten. He didn't understand, as he had never interacted with her. She was not one of the girls that he had previously slept with, that much he knew. He would definitely remember that, seeing as he had a major crush on her. He noticed things like that.

The next day, after lunch, he parted ways with James, Peter, and Remus to head to the library. He misplaced his Defence Against The Dark Arts book he needed for class, and needed to look something up for his homework that was assigned to him. 

As he entered the library, Amelia immediately spotted him and got up to leave. As she was walking by, as fate would have it, she brushed against him, and their hands touched.

Both of them froze at the feelings that were rushing through them. They had both felt that spark, the soulmate bond solidifying at the skin to skin contact. Both of them felt the thrum of the warmth of the soulmate bond in their chests, there was no denying it. 

Sirius was snapped out of it by her pulling away, moving to leave again. Meanwhile, Ameila was in complete shock. She couldn't believe it, she was a good student, she followed every rule. She was from a light family. How could she be soulbonded to Sirius Black of all people? She knew his reputation, it's why she didn't like him, why she always avoided him like the plague. She wasn’t a slag, she wasn't a common whore who he could have a quick shag with and dump like yesterday's Prophet newspaper. How could she have a rogue as a soul mate?

She was dragged out of her thoughts by Sirius grabbing her wrist tightly. She slowly turned to look at him, making eye contact, and saw a look of pure hunger and awe, with a hint of darkness that was always there. He was a Black after all.

“Sirius Black, you let me go at once! I am not your property, you cannot just trap me against the wall like some common slapper!”

He stepped even closer to her, now in her personal bubble space, still holding her wrist tightly.

He reached over to her, turning her completely to face him, with his other hand, while still holding onto her. 

“Come now, Ameila, why do you always run away, love?”

“Why does it have to be you? What did I do to deserve this?”

“Come now, don't be so mean. You know that we were made for eachother, why deny it any longer?”

He now cornered her into the wall, backing her up so she had nowhere else to go, his face a look of passion and want, mixed with something she couldn't place. She did not like this one bit. 

“You’ll only hurt me Sirius, thats why. Why do you think I always avoided you? I know you, I know the rumors and I know your reputation. The entire school does. I'm not going to be fooled. You’ve slept with almost every girl in seventh year, and some of sixth! I  **will NOT** be hurt by you! How can I expect you to not hurt me? Sirius, you’re between a different witch’s thighs every week!”

“They don't mean anything to me, they never did.  **YOU** mean everything to me. You’re my bonded, my soulmate. You’re my everything now, they don't matter.”

“Exactly my point! You can move on so fast, what if you do that to me too? What happens when you get bored of me?”

“You’re my everything now. You're mine and you won't be able to run away from me.”

He reached up with the hand that was on her upper arm and caressed her cheek, pushing her loose hair behind one of her ears, and rested his hand on her neck. 

“I’m from a light family, why would you ever want me?”

“You're all i've ever wanted, Amelia. I've always had a crush on you, but you’d never give me the time of day. It was always you. Light or Dark it doesn’t matter to me. What matters is who you are as a person. 

He rested his forehead against hers causing to look up at his stormy grey eyes. He drew her into a delicate kiss, and pulled back about an inch away. 

“Sorry, I don't know how to offer comfort. I've never had a feeling of comfort in my life.”

**Never felt a feeling of comfort, oh**


	5. Azalea and Rodolphus

**And all this time, I’ve been hiding**

  
  


It was the summer after fifth year and Azalea Potter was absolutely miserable. She had been the cause of her godfather, Sirius Black, dieing. She was in the kitchen washing the Dursley’s dishes by hand, the muggle way, when she dropped a plate in the sink, cracking it into pieces. 

Vernon, her uncle, thundered into the room at the sound at once. 

“FREAK! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY FINE CHINA!”

He grabbed her by her long black hair and dragged her out the back door.

“Get out and stay out, like the freak you are!”

____________________________________________________________________________

Rodolphus Lestrange paced in his flat. He kept feeling a sense of danger, that wasn't his. He felt a tugging feeling that was leading him somewhere he didn't know. 

It was a quarter past ten p.m. and it was very dark outside. There was no moon, nor stars in the sky that night. He followed the feeling to Little Whinging, Surrey. The feeling led him to a dark street with all the lights out, but he didn't need light to see. He cast a lumos and followed the pull, where it led him to a house with screaming coming from it. 

“GET OUT AND STAY OUT LIKE THE FREAK YOU ARE!” 

This piqued his interest, and he walked towards the house. At the edge of the property he felt wards, which was odd for a muggle house. A wizard must live here then. He cast a disillusionment charm and cautiously snuck up the side yard of the driveway towards the house’s backyard. 

There, he saw a whale of a man hitting on a small petite girl, where he backhanded the girl, hard, before he stormed back into the house. He moved closer to investigate, as he was bored and had nothing else to do. 

When he got closer, he could make out more details of the girl. She had wild black hair and killing curse green eyes. He was so busy gazing at the girl that he didn't see the twig before him until it was too late. 

At the sound of a twig snapping off in the distance, she whipped her head around to look where the sound came from. 

He cursed himself for not thinking to cast a silencing charm on himself. When she finally looked away again, he snuck closer and grabbed her from behind. The mystery girl flinched away and freezed. Then he brought his hand up to her neck and accidentally touched her bare skin. She froze. He froze. The soul mate bond solidified between them, a pleasant warm feeling in both of their chests. He gently squeezed her neck, pulling her head back to rest on his shoulder. He loosened his hold on her waist so as to not restrain her anymore but to hold her softly. Rodolphus lowered his head to nuzzle Azalea’s temple softly and sensually. 

He whispered in her ear,

“Hello little soulmate, I finally found you at last.”

She didn't know him, didn't recognize his scent or voice. 

Azalea stuttered out, “Wh-who are y-you?”

“My name isn't important right now. What’s important though, is are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did the filthy muggle lay his hands on you other than tonight?”

“No more than usual. My godfather just died and he was the one who protected me from them. But he's dead and it's my fault so I deserve this I guess.”

“You absolutely do not deserve abuse. No one does. I’m sorry for your loss, what was his name?”

“His name was Sirius, Sirius Black.” she choked out trying not to sob from the mere thought of him passing. 

Rodolphus froze at that. Sirius Black? Could that be the very same Sirius Black that was his wife’s cousin? That would make this girl... No it couldn't be. That would make this girl Azalea Potter, the wizarding world’s beacon of light, their savior.

He didn't know how to respond to that. His wife had killed her godfather. She was indirectly the cause of this abuse to his soul mate. Oh god. His wife. He would have to do something about her. He just met his own soul mate. What would Bellatrix say about Azalea? If she found out, she’d kill her without a question. She was that insane. 

Well, I guess I have to dispose of my wife, he thought to himself.. She won't be missed much, perhaps only by her sisters. He let out another deep sigh, the breath flowing across her ear and hair, cousin gher to shiver in the strangers arms. 

Azalea didn't know who this man was, but she felt absolutely warm and safe in his arms. She felt loved and protected, not something she was ever used to feeling. Why did she feel so safe?

Wait a minute. What was it that Hermione was spewing about in fourth year? What was it that she said? It was something about a soulmate bond. How you would touch them, and feel that special spark. If this man was her soulmate, why was he here? Where did he come from? If he was able to find her, would others be able to find her too? Were the wards that protected her still there? Were the wards even working?

“Who are you?” she asked again.

His scent. She had smelled it before but she couldn't place it.

“Let me see you, please? Will you remove the disillusionment charm? I promise not to run away or scream or anything.” she pleaded with the stranger. 

“Maybe in a bit.” he replied, “Let me savor this moment a little bit longer.”

Azalea turned in his arms to face him, she could feel him. She could feel his body. She ran her hands up his chest to find where his neck was, and wrapped her arms around it. 

“Why do I feel so safe in your arms?” she murmured into his chest. 

Rodolphus felt a sense of smugness and protectiveness at the fact that she felt so safe with him, after just meeting him. His arms tightened around her waist drawing them closer together, bodies and fronts pressed snuggly together.

He let out a forlorn sigh. There was no more delaying this. She would find out who he was eventually, he could not hide this from his soul mate forever. 

“Fine. Let me remove my disillusionment charm.” He said with his eyes closed. He knew once he removed it, she would run. It was the only logical reaction to who he was, Rudolphus Lestrange, death eater extraordinaire and a Azkaban escapee to boot. 

Once he removed it, he stood very still, as if that would hide him away from her sight. She took in a sharp inhale, and her eyes widened at the sight of such a beautiful man. But she recognised him from somewhere, somewhere not good

“It can't be... It honestly can't be. My mate can't be Rudolphus Lestrange...” she muttered to herself. 

At her near silence, he opened his eyes to reveal an icey blue color. She took a minuscule step backwards and he frowned. She was afraid of him all of a sudden now that she knew who he was?

He stepped towards her, to follow her. He reached out to place his palm against her cheek, the one that was injured, and sent some of his raw magic to aid in the healing of it, so that the bruise that formed was vanished and the tissue soft and pliant again. 

The sense of his magic caused Azalea to shiver. She thought to herself,

‘Why do I still feel safe, in the bloodsoaked hands of Rodolphus Lestrange? I've known that he did horrific terrible things, why am I not afraid for myself?’

She looked up into his cold blue eyes that still somehow held a hint of warmth and asked,

“Will you hurt me?” as she nuzzled the hand on her cheek. 

“Never. Absolutely not. I will never lay a hand on you.”

“Do you promise?” she whispered.

“I promise.” he whispered back and kissed her gently but passionately. 

When she gasped, he deepened the kiss further. 

She thought to herself, “All my life I've been hiding, but I don't think i have to hide anymore,”

**And all this time, I’ve been hiding**


	6. Azalea and Draco

**And I never had someone to call my own, oh nah**

  
  


Azalea stormed out of a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. She was stuck competing in the Triwizard Tournament, there was nothing that he could, or would, do to get her out of this. This was bad. This was very bad. She didn't  **_want_ ** to compete. She didn't need the money, and she hated the fame that she already had. There was no point in her entering, and she was also underage. 

She made her way back to Gryffindor tower and headed up to the common room. But as soon as she entered the room, it was like all eyes were on her. Everyone glared at her.

“You’re not the real Hogwarts Champion, Cedric deserved it so much more than you did!”

“You stole it from Cedric!”

“How did you get past the age line? It was supposed to be unbeatable!”

Azalea hurried past her fellow housemates and rushed up the spiral staircase to the girls’ dormitory. She was in a living hell, no one believed that she didn't enter own name into the Goblet of Fire. It was like no one here had lived and grown up with her for the past four years. 

She was just on the stairs when she heard Ron call out to her,

“Oi mate! Wait up, you know i can't go up there with you.”

“Hello Ron. What did you need?”

“I wanted to ask you how you put your name into the goblet? I thought you didn't want to compete. Come on mate, just tell me and I won't be mad.”

“Ron I’m telling you! I didn't put my name in the goblet!”

“Mhm sure you didn't. I thought we were friends.”

“I DIDN'T PUT MY GODDAM NAME INTO THE GOBLET OF FIRE! I’LL EVEN SWEAR ON MY OWN MAGIC THAT I DIDN'T!” she shrieked, fed up with all the lies and rumors.

It was one thing to be accused by others, but to be accused by her very best friend, Ron? That was way too far. She stormed back down the stairs, out of the common room, and away from the tower. She wandered around, not paying any attention to where her feet were taking her, and before she knew it she was on the fourth floor, somewhere. 

She bumped into someone's chest and started to fall backwards, but was caught by said person by grabbing her upper arms. The person steadied her on her feet so she wouldn't fall again. When they touched, she felt a shock and a rush of warmth in her chest. Oh no. She looked up to see startled silver grey eyes. Double oh no!

Oh god no! Malfoy? Him of all people? Her arch nemesis? Death eater Jr? His father had tried to kill her in second year, how was this going to work out?

Draco muttered a soft, “Potter?” and his eyes became incredibly intense. 

She blushed softly at the look. He noticed and gave her a hungry look. 

“Malfoy what-”

He interrupted her, “I think at this point you can call me Draco, soulmate.”

She stuttered out, “D-Draco? How is this? Your family hates me/ How is this going to work?  **You** hate me...” she trailed off nearly in tears. 

“Come now love, I don't hate you. I couldn't ever hate you. And I don't care what my parents think. You are mine as much as I am yours. Mine to love and mine to hold.”

She grabbed at the front of his shirt with a desperate glint in her eyes.

“You  **_do_ ** believe me, right?” she asked gently. “You believe me that I didn't put my name into the goblet of fire?”

“Love, you have never lied a single day in your life. Not then, not now, and not ever. No matter how much of a danger magnet you are, aren't you.”

She dropped her forehead against his chest and let out a relieved sob. He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

“It's okay, I got you, I’m here for you.” he comforted her. 

“I don't know what to do. I don't want to compete, I don't want to fight again! What happens if i die?”

“You won't die!” Draco said fiercely. “We  **_will_ ** figure this out. I promise.”

She pulled his head down to hers and smashed their lips together in a needy kiss.

“You know, I've never had someone to call my own”

**And I never had someone to call my own, oh nah**


	7. George and Flora

**I'm so used to sharing**

“NO! FRED NO!” George screamed out as he shook his brother Fred, as if that would bring his twin back to life. 

He dropped to his knees and let out a broken sob. His other half, his twin. He was dead. His body was shaking from the power of his sobs. He brought Fred’s hand up to his forehead and cried into it. 

He scarcely knew what happened. One moment he and Fred were talking with Percy about him resigning from the Ministry of Magic, and the next minute, it seemed there was a massive explosion. They were in the hallway outside of the room of requirement on the seventh floor when the wall crumbled and the door flew off its hinges. Out poured Death eaters everywhere, some he recognised and some that he didn't. It wasn't a matter, they were all death eater scum. 

All George could think was 

‘Why did you leave me? Fred, how am I going to move on? We were never supposed to be separated. I can't be on my own.’ he continued to think over and over.

Percy and Ron shook Fred, but it was no use. He was catatonic at the sight of his bloodied, dead brother. 

“Fred! Fred! Who am I supposed to share a room with? Who am I supposed to share clothes with? Who am I supposed to share my ideas with? Who am I supposed to share my secrets with?  **_How am I supposed to cope with the fact that even with you gone they won't remember which one I am?_ ** ”

‘How can I ever look at myself in the mirror again?’ 

‘How can i ever live without you..’

‘You were supposed to be by my side forever.. You weren’t supposed to die.’

“Fred, it should have been me who died.. Never you.. Now i have to live in the apartment by myself” he kept muttering.

Death Eaters were moving in fast. Percy ran off after the death eater who was responsible for the explosion Augustus Rookwood, and Ron and Harry were trying to move Fred’s body but George wouldn't budge from his side. 

“George.. George! Come on! We have to go!”

“Come on George, Fred wouldn't want you to die too!”

It seemed that the only thing that broke though his stupor, was a girl sobbing nearly the same words he was. He scanned around the area and caught sight of a slytherin girl curled around another body on the ground... An identical body. Oh my, she had lost her twin. He looked closer and could identify the girl as Flora Carrow, and the girl on the ground dead, was her identical twin Hestia.

“Hestia, Hestie wake up.. Please please wake up.” she sobbed out desperately pawling at her sister’s body. She sounded borderline hysterical, much like himself he guessed. 

He looked around. Death eaters were pouring out of the room of requirements and students were running to and from. He couldn't tell who was on what side at that point. Everyone was panicking. The Battle of Hogwarts had truly begun. 

Everything had seemed to slow down around him. He stood up and walked calmly over to her, and called out to her.

“Flora.. Flora  **_it's time to go._ ** Leave her behind. She wouldn't want you dead mourning over her too, come on.” 

He didn't give her a chance to answer, he grabbed her hand and yanked her up, hard. She crashed into his chest.

“Come on, I know you just lost her. I just lost Fred too. It's going to be okay though. Because they wouldn't want this.” 

She sobbed into his arms.

“They wouldn't want us to die mourning over their bodies. We have to go. Don't worry. Ron and Harry will make sure their bodies are safe. We can come back for them later.”

Neither of them noticed the spark of when skin touched skin, when contact was made between them. They were soul mates, bonded as half of a pair, as fate would always have it. 

George helped her get to safety, as she was under age and wouldn't be able to use magic to protect herself. 

After the battle was over and Voldemort was deader than a doornail, the surviving few were gathering all of the bodies of the slain and fallen into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. George was sitting on the floor next to his fallen twin, with his family surrounding him when he heard a very quiet voice. 

“George? George?”

He looked up at the stranger’s voice.

“Yes...?”

“It's me. Flora, the girl you saved in the seventh floor hallway. I wanted to thank you, ya know, for saving my life. If you haven't convinced me to leave and gotten me to safety I don't know what would have happened.” 

Before he could say anything in reply, she sank to the floor next to him and crushed him in a hug.

Sparks, more intense than before, flew around them as their magics gathered. It was the same familiar sparks that he got with his twin, but different. They were soulmates.

“I think we’re soulmates...” she trailed off hesitantly.

“Soulmates?”

She blushed and nodded.

‘Oh Fred, what would you do?’ he prayed to his brother silently.

‘Oh Hestia, what would you do?’ she thought to herself.

“Can I ask your full name, soulmate?”

“Fl-Flora... Flora Carrow... Please do not judge me for my father and aunt’s actions.. I am not them.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

She wouldn't meet his eyes still, so he tilted her chin up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, before pulling her into a tighter hug. 

“You are not your father’s sins. Don’t worry, we’ll make it through this together. It's what they would have wanted.”

“I know.”

“I lost one half, only to find another. Fred and Hestia must have brought you to me.” he remarked.

She just nodded. 

**_I’m so used to sharing_ **


	8. Severus, Lilly and James

**Love only left me alone**

  
  


“You’re nothing but a stupid mudblood. What do you know?” Severus snarked at his best friend, Lily Evans.

She let out a shocked gasp.

“Severus Snape, how could you call me such an awful thing! I thought you were better than this! Clearly I was wrong!”

He sneered down at her, “Clearly. Lucius was right, I **_have been_** hanging with the wrong kinds of people. Well not anymore.”

“Severus wait!” She took a step towards him, but he shoved her back, hard. She was caught by the very one and only James Potter. Their hands collide in skin to skin contact, and a mystical spark happened between them.

“Wh-what? What just happened. James?” Lily turned to her savior, looking startled.

James looked much the same. Lily looked back at Severus and frowned.

“Severus I-”

“Save it. Just leave.”

Tears welled up in her eyes as he stalked off towards the dungeons.

James turned to her and said, “Lilly... I’m so sorry...”

“I gotta go..” and she ran off away from James. She couldn't handle this right now. She just lost her best friend, and found her soulmate in the same moment? Life was too cruel sometimes.

James did the only thing he could think of that was right, and chased after the distressed teen. 

“Lily, wait! It's okay! Just talk to me!” he caught up to her quickly and grabbed her arm to slow her down. She finally came to a stop and turned to get a good look at him. She had never paid much attention to him before. She knew he had a crush on her, but he was mean to Severus her now former best friend. 

“We’re soulmates Lily. You know as well as I do, that we’re bonded now. There's no running from this.”

She let out a deep sigh. 

“I know James, believe me I know. I never thought it’d be you. Not in a million years.”

“Harsh but fair.”

He tilted her head up, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. What she didn't see was Severus coming up behind them.

“Lily I’m sor-” he froze dead in his tracks at the sight of his girlfriend and his worst enemy kissing. Soulmates? Lily was James Potter’s soulmate?

“Severus I-”

“No! Just go. Leave me alone.”

“No listen I’m-”

“NO. Love only left me alone!”

**Love only left me alone**


	9. Azalea and Barty

**But I'm at one with the silence**

Azalea’s heart was pounding loudly in her chest.  **_Thud-thud thud-thud thud-thud._ ** She was in the Hogwarts library’s restricted section researching foreign different strategies on how to compete in the bloody triwizard tournament. Bloody hell, she didn't want to do this. The more she learned about this stupid competition, the more reluctant she was to even attend it. But she had no choice in the matter, Dumbledore wouldn't stand up for her, he refused to get her out of this mess.

She cast a quick tempus, and cursed under her breath. Yes she had the cloak, but she didn't want to get scolded by Hermione when she got back to the girl’s dormitory for being out past curfew. She pulled out the Marauder's Map and scanned for where the various professors were. Dumbledore was in his office, as always. Professors McGonagall and Snape were on their separate patrolls. Huh, weird. Moody was in his private rooms, that much was usual, but there was a Bartimus Crouch on the map. He must be visiting to set up the next challenge. Moody was standing very still, but this Bartimus Crouch was pacing fast around the room in jerky motions.

She had become rather close with Professor Moody, as he had sort of taken her under his wing, as a mentor of sorts. He was dropping hints about the various challenges, and was giving her private lessons in defence on spells that would be useful for the final challenge. All she knew so far was that it would be deadly, and test her on skills that she didn't yet possess. She  _ was _ only a fourth year after all. 

She vowed to herself to ask Moody about Mr. Crouch’s visit tomorrow during her tutor session. Azalea packed up the book she would be ‘borrowing’ from the restricted section into her brown dragonhide satchel bag, and tightened the cloak over her once more and snuck her way out of her newest hiding spot.

It was well into the next day when she remembered that she wanted to question her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but she had to wait until her free period for the day. That was when she had her private lesson with him. It was right after class with him, which was convenient. Her excuse was she always stayed after class to ask about the homework for the day, or something of another. She was slow to pack up her belongings, which was out of the norm for her.

“Something wrong Potter?”

“Professor Moody, I have a question to ask you.”

Out with Potter, I haven't got all day.”

“Are you friends with a Bartamus Crouch?”

She studied his face as she asked, looking for any facial expression changes. Very lightly, she noticed that his good eye, his right eye, was twitching, and he flicked his tongue out at the corner of his mouth, almost like a lizard. She noticed he did that a lot more often now. 

“Why do you want to know Potter?” he stated gruffly.

She was grasping for straws for an answer. How did she get away with asking without exposing the Marauder’s Map. 

“I um... I was just curious. I saw him yesterday in the castle as I was walking towards your personal rooms to ask you a question about the reading for the book you assigned me, but I didn't want to interrupt anything.” she rushed to explain.

“He's connected to the tournament and I just kinda wanted to know if he was a good guy or a bad guy.”

“No, don't trust him. Batimus Crouch is  **_not_ ** a good man.”

“Okay Professor.”

After a few moments had passed, while reading from the latest defense book assigned to her, she had another question to ask. 

“What do you think i should do? About the tournament I mean. I really don't want to compete and Dumbledore won't even lift a finger to try to get me out.”

“I’m not sure Potter. I don't think anyones sure.” 

The rest of the tutoring session passed as normal, and this time, Azalea didn't waste time packing her bag up. Her thoughts were racing though. Somehow, she knew he wasn't being honest about something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was yet. As per her habit, she looked around quickly and pulled out the map to inspect who was where. She didn't feel like running into Malfoy or any of his cronies, nor did she feel like being mobbed by Cedric’s fanbase. Still, no one believed her that she didn't put her name into the Goblet of Fire. Even her best friend, Ronald, didn't believe her at all. It was disheartening, really. 

Quickly, she had to hide the map again as Professor Moody exited the classroom to head to wherever he went to after lessons were done for the day. Once he had passed, she pulled it back out. Tapping the map with her wand she said, 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Why was Moody still in his private rooms when he just walked past her, and why was Bartimus Crouch the one who just walked by her? This was highly suspicious, especially if ‘Professor Moody’ was the one who told her that Bartimus Crouch was dangerous. 

So Azalea Potter did what she did best, she went up to the dormitory and got her invisibility cloak out of her locked trunk, and crept back down to where on the map Moody’s private rooms were when it was nighttime. She didn't run into anyone while heading down, thankfully.

A quick  _ alohomora  _ unlocked the door, and she cast a silencing spell on herself. After a full minute of her heart thundering loudly in her chest, she turned the knob and opened the door and entered the room. Unfortunately, she wasn't the smartest witch in her year, meaning that she accidentally and unwittingly tripped one of the silent detection wards placed on his door. He knew when someone was entering his rooms.

She crept further into the room, glancing at her map to confirm that the other Moody was still there, which he was. She was so busy trying to figure out what was going on that she didn't notice the third person on the map. 

Bartimus Crouch Jr was having a very long day. He had been tutoring Azalea Potter per Lucius Malfoy’s orders, so she would survive to the end of the tournament. He was to ensure that she would be the one to reach the cup, which was charmed to be a portkey to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. He was about to take another dosage of that foul concoction called Polyjuice Potion when one of the vicinity wards tripped in his private rooms.

“Shit! Shit shit shit! Who in the right hell is stupid enough to break into Alastor Moody’s private roms?” 

He didn't have time to get new polyjuice potion, and his flask he had on him was empty. He had to go into that office now, before his secret was found out. 

He cast a silencing spell on himself, wordlessly as to not arouse awareness to the intruder. There was no one visible, so he cast the spell to reveal where anyone was. 

“ _ Homenum Revelio _ !”

It confirmed his suspicions. There were  _ three _ people in the room. One was him, one was the real Moody, and one had to be the intruder. 

He whispered, “Point me intruder.” And his wand pointed towards the desk next to his trunk. He reached out and his fingers felt the distinct silky smooth fabric of an invisibility cloak. He ripped it off and saw at once who it was. 

It was Azalea Potter. Well fuck. 

Azalea Potter was confused so she looked down at her map, and nearly shrieked. Instead of there being two people in the room,there were  **_three_ ** . She whipped around and looked at the door and this time, she really started to panic. Someone had yanked her cloak off of her 

There was a man, with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brooding eyes. She reached out to grab his wrist to remove the cloak, but his grip on it was way too tight. Azalea was afraid that she would rip the material and she wouldn't ever forgive herself for being that careless. She grabbed his wrist, his bare wrist. 

Both of them froze at the magical sparks that shot out around them, the warm thrum of it in their chests. The soulmate bond solidified. 

She was in shock. She had known previously about the soulmate bonds, she read up on them in the beginning of the year with Hermione. Both of them were standing stock still for a good moment before she tried to bolt away. She was terrified. This strange man was her soulmate and she didn't even know who he really was. The map said he was Bartimus Crouch but he did  **_not_ ** look like the old man that she knew as Bartamus Crouch Sr. Who was this strange man; just who exactly was her soulmate?

Barty was frozen in panic and dread. He was  _ soul bonded _ to Azalea Potter of all people? He was supposed to be his master's right hand man but he was bonded to the enemy. He was doomed. The moment he felt her hand loosen, he reversed the grip, grabbing her thin wrist tightly and letting go of the cloak. Using his strong grip, he yanked her close to him, even as she dug her heels into the floor to resist it. Eventually she gave in, or her strength failed her, and she was pulled close to him, front to front pressed together. He could feel the heat radiating off her body, as close as she was to him. 

“ **_What_ ** are you doing here Potter. It's well past curfew don't you know. I should take points off of Gryffindor.” he said while flicking his tongue out as was what he did.

“Who  **_are_ ** you?” she whispered in horror. 

“You aren't Moody, who the bloody hell are you? And you definitely don't look like Bartamus Crouch Sr...”

“I should certainly hope not. I hate the bloody bastard. He  **is** my father after all. I have more cause than most to hate that son of a bitch. He locked me away.”

“What's your name..” she whispered. “I didn't know he had a son...”

“Well, little soul mate of mine, my name is Bartemus Crouch Jr but you may call me Barty.” he said with a wink, still gripping onto her wrists tightly. 

By now, she wasn't even trying to get away. In fact she was leaning against him with most of her weight. He flicked his tongue across his lips and her eyes followed it closely. She took a deep look at him. He had a slight crazed look to his steel grey eyes, light brown hair that reached to his ears, and a tall lanky frame. He had a surprising amount of strength for his muscle size too. She flinched away from the look in his eyes. She was just a fourteen year old girl, and she was scared. 

“Why did I never hear about you then?” She said quietly.

“Well don't you know, darling-” he stopped to flick his tongue out again,

“Father dearest, he threw me into Azkaban with my fellow compatriots after the Longbottom scene.” He flexed his hand, still holding her tightly so she couldn't get away. 

“Az-Azkaban? Longbottom scene? I-I don't understand..”

“Well don't you know? My claim to fame was helping Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange touture little Nelda’s parents into insanity. Woulda killed them too if we got the chance.” His grip tightened even more and she flinched. 

He was hurting her and he didn't even notice at first. 

‘Well shit, I think I scared my soulmate a tiny bit.’ he thought to himself. 

Azalea was scared. She was beginning to panic. This strange man, this Azkaban escapee, was holding her hostage and she hadn't told a soul where she was going. Tears were welling up in her eyes. 

“Well shit i think i'm about to die. I should have told someone I was coming here. I guess this is a happy gift for Vernon and Petunia.” she muttered out loud, unknowingly.

Barty cocked his head out to the side. Petunia? Vernon? Who were they and why would they be happy about his soulmate’s death? He was curious. He hummed under his breath. 

“Petunia, Vernon, who the hell are they?”

“Well if i'm dying anyway i might as well bring them down with me. After your master failed to kill me as a baby I was placed with my muggle relatives. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Vernon likes to break bones and Petunia likes to hold my hand to a hot frying pan if I so much as burn the food. I'm sure this is going to be the greatest gift knowing that their freakish niece is going to be dead.”

He twitched, violently. She really was prepared to die? She thought he would be capable of killing his own soulmate? He would never!

“They hurt you?” he whispered deadly quiet. 

“Yes.” She whispered back. 

“Where do they live?”

“Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey. Why?”

“No reason, I might just pay them a little visit later on.”

“Oh you're going to visit them and tell them i'm dead in person? That's rather kind of you.”

“Dead? No no no, I'm not going to kill you. Don't you know you're mine?”

“Yours?”

“Yes, Mine. My soulmate. Mine to hold. Mine to cherish. Mine to protect. Mine to love. Mine to possess.”

“I don’t- I don't think i understand you. Aren't you a death eater? Don't you work for Voldemort? Why don't you want to kill me?  **_Everybody_ ** else does... I vanquished your master...” she trailed off.

“I don't care about the Dark Lord. You're all I care about now. You're all that matters. You're all that I want and you're mine.”

And with that he pulled her flush against him, and smashed their lips together in a very violent but passionate kiss. She gasped in surprise of course. The very last thing she was expecting was a kiss. Maybe a crucio or an avada to the head but not this. Azalea felt his hand running through her hair and leaned into it. She clutched onto his shirt and pushed into the kiss trying to get closer. 

“Yours?”

“Mine.”

“Should I keep this a secret for now?”

“Yes. No one can know.”

“It's okay. I've always been one with the silence.”

**_But i'm at one with the silence_ **


End file.
